All Roads Lead To You
by Selah1
Summary: Drabbles using 10 Roy x Maes themes. [Roy Maes Gen]
1. Reminiscence

Reminiscence

Roy knelt onto the earth, looking at the grave stone in front of him. He forced a smile onto his lips.

It wasn't too hard.

It was just like putting on a different mask.

Roy was used to hiding what he really felt behind masks.

"Hello Maes." Roy greeted, looking at the stone with a smile on his face.

The smile was obviously fake.

Roy knew this and made a mental note to practice the smile.

Because if Roy practices enough, he could prefect it. Prefect it so that no one would be able to tell if it was real or not.

Even Hawkeye wouldn't be able to tell.


	2. Across The Distance Of The Telephone

Across The Distance of the Telephone

It didn't matter where he went, there was some things that always rang true.

Hawkeye yelling at him when he didn't finish his paperwork.

Havoc smoking even though it was against military's policy.

Fury bringing in stray animals from out of the rain, because they would catch the chills.

Fullmetal pulling fits when someone insulted his height.

Things he could rely on that wouldn't change. Not that he did like change. After all, he was planning to become furher. That was change. Big change.

However there was one thing that came without fail.

Hughes calls him with information. Though he covered it up with talking about his daughter.

And for that he was grateful.


	3. The Words I Want To Tell You

The Words I Want To Tell You

Roy's face was slightly covered by the hat he was wearing. The hat was only worn with the dress uniform. The dress uniform was only worn on special events.

Celebrations.

Furher's birthday party.

Promotions.

Funerals.

Today it was a funeral. A funeral that Roy hoped he would never had to attend.

But he was there never the less.

And perhaps, that was what hurt the most. Knowing that it wasn't a dream but was reality.

It hurt.

Knowing that Maes wasn't there.

No more phone calls.

No more photos.

But most of all it hurt because, Roy never got the chance to say thank you.


	4. Conversation Over A Drink

Conversation Over a drink

"So she's still pestering you to do your paperwork?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "What else, does she do."

"Her own work?" Maes replied.

"Is that so. I would never had guessed."

"Of course, she never misses a deadline."

Roy blinked. "I'm not surprised."

"Nothing goes by that one without her noticing it."

Roy looked over at Maes.

"I know what you're trying to do. You can stop before you hurt yourself."

"You wouldn't hurt me. Were friends."

"That's debatable."

"Roy…" Maes whined.

Roy drained the rest of his drink ignoring Maes' whining. Or try to anyway. No easy task but Roy had a lot of practice.


	5. To Sing An Enchanting Song

To Sing an Enchanting Song

In Roy Mustang's opinion Gracia was a brave woman. She managed to live and control Maes Hughes. Which was a feat in itself. And Roy knew that all too well. After all, he had lived with Maes for almost a year. It was torture that could never be beat.

Not that Maes was a horrible person to live with. Because, he wasn't. He just had quirks. Like everyone else in the world.

Maes was a morning person. And he wasn't afraid to show it. He greeted every morning with a smile on his face, when his alarm clock went off.

Roy had a different view.

He wished he could take the alarm clock outside and shoot it. Repeatedly.

He never did, since it was Maes' alarm clock as well.

They shared a room. Roy had the left side and Maes the right.

The living arrangements worked when Maes wasn't driving Roy insane. Which he did constantly. Unfortunately.

Maes also whistled in the mornings.

It was utterly the worst tune to whistle to. Roy could never remember the song's name and yet it ran through his mind.

Roy shuddered at the memories of the whistling.

Gracia was a brave woman. And perhaps that was why she was married to him and not some blond floozy. Not that Maes ever pay attention to the blond floozies.

After all Maes claimed all blondes were all floozies. This statement held true until they met Hawkeye.

Maes had totally different opinion on blondes.

You could say he changed his tune.


	6. Knife Blade And Fire

Knife Blade and Fire

Maes specialize in knives. Not just any knives but knife blades. Roy had said once that they were the same things.

But he was wrong.

Maes knew there was a difference. Elegance. Finesse.

His knife blades were different then regular knives. After all, one couldn't go around throwing butcher's knives. It lacks finesse and elegance. That was what made his knife blades different.

Roy specializes in fire. Sure he could do other forms of alchemy but it took more effort. Fire was easy; all it took was a snap of the fingers. Literally.

He supposed that there was some actual effort involved. But it wasn't much.

It was all in his gloves.

Roy's gloves were the keys to his alchemy. They not only had his array but help make the fire. However, the gloves weren't good against water. In fact they were horrible. Also the gloves tore very easily. Too easily.

But Roy just accepted it with ease.

The good with bad.

Besides, Roy was sure Maes' knife blade weren't perfect. They had a weakness too. Probably.

Roy had never figured out the weakness. Well, not yet anyway.

Roy glared at the knife blade, Maes was playing with.

Maybe they fell apart easily.

Or something.


	7. In The Middle Of Reading

In The Middle Of Reading

Roy had a library. Well not really, but something close to it. It was the first thing Maes noticed about Roy, when they lived together in a dorm together.

Some of the books were on shelves and other books were in crates. The unimportant ones were in the crates. Or at least the ones Roy didn't use as much. Or so Roy thought. He had seen on more than one occasion, Roy searching through the crates with a vengeance.

Searching for the book, that he needed at the exact moment. Like it was a matter of life and death. It wasn't, but Maes suppose he didn't understand.

After all, there was a saying in the military that no one understood a state alchemist like another state alchemist.

And Maes supposed it was true. At least to an extent. Because, he sometimes thought that Roy understood him well. And he likes to think he understood Roy.

Kinda.

Sometimes he would pick up one of Roy's books (usually from one of the crates) and read it. Or try at least. True he never understood everything the book talked about. He likes to think he got some of it.

Sometimes, Roy would catch him reading. Roy never complained or tries to take the book away. He would sit himself beside Maes and watch him read. Sometimes, he picked up a book to read himself. But, mostly he watched.

Always watched with a slight smile.

And Maes appreciated the gesture of not being disturbed.

It was a tradition.

Years went by and the books got harder but Maes continued. He understood less of the books but it wasn't the point.

The point was getting Roy to smile.

Roy Mustang smirked a lot but he smiles rarely and even then you could argue if it was real or not.

However when Maes read the smile was genuine.


	8. In Fascination

In Fascination

He was fascinated with Roy's gloves. They had arrived in a box address to Roy. Maes had spent a good amount of time, staring at the box. The gloves were so pristine and the only markings on them were the array that was red. It really was such a contrast.

He had asked the see the gloves once. An awkward silence had followed and Roy wasn't mad per say. He just looked really surprised. It was the first time Maes could remember him looking surprised.

Roy had taken the right glove off and offered it to him. Maes had accepted it and held the glove in his hand to look at it. He then looked over at Roy. He wanted Roy to explain.

He didn't understand what the array meant.

He didn't understand how Roy used the alchemy with his gloves.

Roy smiled.

And Maes was glad that Roy understood. He listened as Roy explains, showing some demonstrations as he explained.

And for that he was grateful.


	9. A Cold Warmth

A Cold Warmth

He had killed them. A couple of doctors. Who had done nothing wrong. They had just been helping people survive the war. They had been innocent. And he had killed them. Because of an order. It was then he decided he didn't want to follow an order that meant he had to kill an innocent person. Or persons for that matter. It was then that he knew he needed to reach the top. So he could change things. Make things better and easier. Not only for him but also, for others. He needed help. He knew this but; he wasn't sure whom he could ask.

A pause.

Maes.

Maes would help him reach the top. After all, what were good friends for anyway if not that. If not to help get each other out of tight jams and help each other find greatness.

The war ended and he went home. Maes had greeted him with a brotherly hug.

"Maes."

"Yeah."

"I need your help."

Maes had looked at him as Roy told his story. About the war in Ishbal, what he did and what he wanted to do.

"Help me reach the top?" Roy asked.

Maes had just hugged him tighter in response.


	10. Resting On A Shoulder

Rested on a shoulder

It had started with a harmless visit. Just Maes passing through to visit Roy. Roy had thought nothing of the visit. He really should of. Especially when he had new staff. He forgot that Maes didn't know when to shut his mouth. That was the first mistake of the day.

Maes had made the second.

Maes had been inspected his staff. Seeing if they were better than his were. The first time he hadn't noticed her. However on the second look around he noticed her.

Roy wishes he hadn't.

Maes turned and looked at Roy. "Roy you didn't tell me you had a blonde hair floozy working under you."

Silence.

Roy had a feeling he wasn't talking about Havoc. And he also had a feeling the Second Lieutenant knew this. He had five seconds to duck before the bullets started to fire.

Roy sighed.

Well at least, he was getting better at dodging the bullets. Considering she had only been here for a week.


End file.
